


Твердая рука

by Takihara



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Leonard and Bones have a heart-to-heart chat, M/M, about the care and keeping of James T. Kirk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: От автора: оригинальная заявка-кинк была утеряна, но я предполагаю (исходя из найденных комментариев), что та включала в себя Боунса и прайм!Боунса, встречающихся любым способом.





	Твердая рука

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Firm Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362434) by [FlitShadowflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame). 



> от переводчика: здесь подразумевается прайм!маккирк

Старший он — он предпочитает называться «Леном», именем, для Боунса до сих пор ассоциирующимся в основном с тем периодом жизни, что был до развода — настолько доволен жизнью, что Боунс ему страшно завидует. Лену нравится мятный джулеп и тень старого дуба. Боунс все же предпочитает бурбон и убогий бар. Оба они сидят с водкой, конфискованной Джимом у Чехова («Извини, парень, но, по мнению Звездного Флота, ты еще несовершеннолетний, пусть даже в России это не так»), в кабинете Боунса. — Ну, давай посмотрим. Тебе... тридцать два, — Лен косится на него. — Джоанне десять. Боунс хмыкает. — И Джиму двадцать семь, но ты уже знаком с ним, — Лен встряхивает головой. — Это ужасно странно. Как давно вы встретились? — Мы летели в одном шаттле в Академию, и оба опоздали, так что нас поселили в одну комнату. С тех пор прошло пять лет. — Боже, парень, и ты ждешь особого приглашения? Ты спишь с ним, да? Боунс чуть было — ну, почти нет — не давится водкой. — Э-э-э, нет. Если ты не заметил, Джим Кирк — самая большая шлюха во всей галактике, и, к несчастью, я знаю все места, где он побывал. Кроме того, я встретился с ним через несколько часов после развода. — Это само собой разумеется, — торжественно сообщает Лен. — И он начал называть тебя «Боунс» почти сразу, и именно поэтому ты отвык от «Лена». Позволь мне рассказать тебе кое-что о Джеймсе Тиберии Кирке — не только о моем Джиме, о Кирках вообще. Он такой довольный котяра, потому что за всю его жизнь никто не отказывал ему. Не настолько, чтобы тот поверил. Родители моего Джима были снисходительны. Твой Джим, похоже, просто-напросто отказывался воспринимать все, что говорил ему отчим, и, видимо, его мать отсутствовала слишком часто, чтобы суметь его дисциплинировать. Поэтому он не знает, как себя вести. Все, что тебе нужно — это установить ему какие-то границы, не устав Звездного Флота и не законы, он все равно их нарушает, и если его ловят, то чаще дают по заднице, чем наказывают всерьез. Дай ему реальные правила и следи за их исполнением. Делай то, что тебе нравится, но разочарованные взгляды и раздраженные вздохи не помогут. Есть одна вещь, которую я твердо знаю о Джиме Кирке — это то, что ему нужна твердая рука. Боунс роняет лицо в ладони. С одной стороны, мысль о полностью обнаженном Джиме Кирке, лежащем у него на коленях, пока он надирает его дерзкую задницу, является чрезвычайно возбуждающей. С другой — об этом ему рассказывает старик с его собственным голосом, и это не может не тревожить.


End file.
